The Blessings of Nature
The Blessings of Nature is a quest given by Danica Pure-Spring of the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun. Summary Walkthrough Danica laments the fact that the Gildergreen tree (a sapling of the Eldergleam) is in a sad state. She claims that the sap of the parent tree will revive it. In order to activate the quest, you will have to talk to Danica when she is near the tree of Whiterun, this is usually at day time. Orphan Rock She asks the Dragonborn to travel to Orphan Rock in search of a mystical weapon that is said to be able to harm the Eldergleam. This mystical weapon, Nettlebane, is required to gather the Eldergleam's sap. A coven of witches and a Hagraven hold the blade at Orphan Rock. Once retrieved, the blade needs to be brought to Danica Pure-Spring. She will claim not to want to touch the foul thing and instead requests that you go gather the sap. At that point a pilgrim named Maurice Jondrelle mentions his desire to also travel to the Eldergleam Sanctuary. You can either accept him as a travelling companion or decline. Eldergleam Sanctuary Once at the Eldergleam Sanctuary you encounter 2 other pilgrims and the Eldergleam's roots blocking your path to its main trunk. There are two methods to completing the quest. * Slashing the roots with Nettlebane will cause them to move out of your way. You then can proceed to the tree and gather the sap. This will cause 4 spriggans to be summoned. They will attack everyone in the sanctuary (player and pilgrim alike). * If you brought Maurice Jondrelle with you he will protest once you cut the roots. You can continue and gather the sap or you can listen to his alternate plan. He then prays to the tree and it grants a new sapling. This spares you the fight with the spriggans. Completing the Quest You can then take the sap (or sapling) back to Danica Pure-Spring to complete the quest. The tree will bloom shortly afterwards. *It is possible that if you chose the sapling, the tree in Whiterun will not display correctly, with the sapling model inside the model of the old, dead tree. To address this, open the console, click on the trunk of the old tree and type MarkForDelete. Save your game, then reload, and the old tree should be removed with only the sapling visible. Rewards *Danica Pure-Spring offers the Dragonborn Master-level training in Restoration upon completing "The Blessing of Nature". Additionally, the Nettlebane no longer remains flagged as a quest item and can be enchanted at an Arcane Enchanter. *Completing this quest may cause Ardwen to appear (unconfirmed) Notes There does not seem to be any benefits and/or long term repercussions from completing the quest by either gathering the sap and defeating the spriggans or by bringing Maurice Jondrelle and retrieving the new sapling. However, if you are intent on completing this quest by bringing Maurice Jondrelle to the Eldergleam Sanctuary you may find that keeping him alive on your trek is quite difficult. Maurice has no weapons or armor of any kind and it is not possible to equip him with items from your inventory (as you are able to with other companions). At the first sign of trouble, Maurice will sprint into action and attempt to defeat any enemies encountered using just his fists. This will almost certainly result in his immediate demise. To work around his laughable inadequacies, it is advised you discover the location of the Eldergleam Sanctuary first before accepting this quest from Danica Pure-Spring. Upon accepting the quest and agreeing to escort Maurice to the sanctuary, simply fast travel to the Eldergleam Sanctuary and proceed inside. In the Sanctuary on the western wall right beside Eldergleam you can find a chest with some valuable items. To reach it, you have to use Nettlbane once more and cut the blocking root. You can do this without any bad consequences, even after Maurice asked you to stop hurting the tree. If there is a dragon hanging around outside, and you don't want to fight it, you can go back inside and wait till nightfall. Since dragons don't hunt at night, you can then go back outside and fast travel back to Whiterun. There is also a chest and a corundum vein at the far north-east part of the cave on top of a raised area. * Note there is also a Chest behind a branch of the Tree you must use the nettle bane to lift the root and get to the chest. the chest contains few magic items. * Bringing Danica Pure-Spring the Eldergleam sap will allow you to take certain items in the Temple of Kynareth. Brining Danica Pure-Spring the Eldergleam sapling will not. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Quests Category:Loot